


Devil in Disguise

by raiyana



Series: Nwalin works [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costumes, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Halloween. Ori has a project, Nori has a plan, and Dwalin has an undiscovered kink.For Sparkle, who did art.





	Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



Inspired by [art](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/164452363718/so-joyfullynervouscreator-wrote-a-modern-au) by @asparklethatisblue on Tumblr and the song by Elvis Presley et. al.

 

“We’re doing Halloween this year!” Nori exclaimed, as soon as Dwalin walked through the door of their small apartment.

“…Why?” Dwalin asked, feeling more than a little ambushed as Nori wrapped a tape measure around his head.

“Because Ori wants to make costumes for a project in design school – honestly, does the reason matter?” Nori frowned at this less than enthusiastic response. “It’s Halloween, Dwalin, Halloween!” To Nori’s mind, the best holiday of the year… filled with spooky things, ghosts, witches, spiders and assorted tricks and treats. Eyeing Dwalin’s bulging biceps appreciatively, Nori licked his lips. _Definitely_ treats, this year. Last year he’d been single – and Bofur disappeared with some blonde half way through their party-hopping, which meant Nori had had no one to make snide comments at about the other costumes – and it had been _dull_.

This year, however, this year Dwalin would be beside him, in all his gruff, grumpy beardedness bound up in deliciously sexy muscles. This year was bound to be good. At the very least, he’d have Dwalin-in-his-bed to look forward to, even if Ori’s artsy project went bust or the parties they’d been invited to were drones. Nori grinned his shark smile.

Dwalin eyed him warily. That smile had been the beginning of some unforgettable – not always in a good way, though often in a _good_ way – nights over the past year of having the fiery redhead as his boyfriend.

“I don’t know, Nori…” Dwalin hesitated. He’d seen pictures of the projects from last year’s Halloween challenge at Ori’s school, and most of them were not things he could picture himself wearing. In general, bulky bouncers like Dwalin wore black muscle shirts, jeans and black boots. Sometimes a white t-shirt, but those were rare – Dwalin preferred to look dark and intimidating, his shiny tattooed head a clear warning to onlookers that he was not to be messed with. On that note, he still wondered how he had ended up with Nori, who was a fox next to his bear. Staring down at Nori’s deceptively guileless face, Dwalin smirked. The man was slender, a wiry strength to him, and Dwalin’s bulk only made him look smaller. Bending his head down for a much-delayed kiss hello, Dwalin wrapped his hands in Nori’s loose hair, deepening the kiss.

“It’ll be fun!” Nori chirped, darting in for another kiss when he was released. The tape measure made another appearance, encircling Dwalin’s upper arm. Nori whistled. When he began measuring Dwalin’s chest, sliding the lined length of plastic down his body, Dwalin finally collected himself enough to ask why.

“Not that I don’t like your clever fingers running over my nipples, Nori, but I have a feeling you’re not doing it for my benefit,” he asked, tilting Nori’s head up for another kiss in lieu of an answer and toeing off his boots.

“Measuring you, big guy,” Nori muttered, momentarily distracted. “Promised Ori I’d get your measurements tonight. Your thighs are _massive._ ”

Dwalin chuckled, a low rumbling sound that usually made his wily fox putty in his hands. Nori smacked his leg ineffectually, sliding his tape measure up from Dwalin’s knee, his knuckles running slowly up the inseam of Dwalin’s dark jeans. Perhaps he _was_ doing it for Dwalin’s benefit. Widening his stance slightly, Dwalin pretended not to see Nori’s satisfied smirk as the tape measure wrapped around his powerful thigh. When Nori’s hands began gliding up the back of his thighs, pausing to grope his backside thoroughly, Dwalin groaned lightly. Nori rubbed his cheek against the bulge in Dwalin’s jeans, staring up at him with teasing grey eyes.

“Wee minx,” Dwalin growled. Pressing a swift kiss to the strained fabric, Nori jumped to his feet, out of range of Dwalin’s instinctive grab.

“Later, luv,” he called, leaping for the laptop he’d left open on the desk. “Okay, here’s the numbers,” he said, making Dwalin realise that he’d had a video chat running while doing the ‘measuring’.

“You’re the Devil in disguise, Nori,” Dwalin grumped. Nori threw him a wicked grin as Dwalin stomped past him, growling. Rooting in the fridge unearthed a thoughtful plate of leftovers, which ameliorated Dwalin’s temper slightly, popping the dish in the microwave. “Bloody tease…”

“You know, Ori, I have the perfect idea for our costumes…”

 

 

“I’m not wearing that.” Dwalin said, shaking his head categorically. “No.” Nori pouted at him, making Dwalin scowl. How was pouting so effective from an adult – he wouldn’t necessarily call Nori a grown-up, the costume in question excellent proof – man?!

“But it’ll show off your arms,” Nori wheedled, stroking the limb in question. “You know how much I like your arms.” Dwalin was not mollified in the slightest. Nori’s fingers found their way the bottom hem of his shirt, sliding underneath the taut fabric and drawing circles on Dwalin’s skin. “Come on, Dwalin,” he pouted again, pressing kisses against Dwalin’s chest through the shirt. “You lost the bet,” he reminded his burly lover. Dwalin scowled. Nori attacked his neck with sucking kisses.

“I know!” he groaned, “But I didn’t think you’d make me wear… _that!_ ” Dwalin exclaimed, gesturing at the blue fabric Nori had helpfully spread across their bed.

“It has a hat, too,” Nori revealed, “and props.”

“And what are you going to be wearing?” Dwalin grouched, staring in dismay at the soft blue fabric of his costume.

“This!” Nori crowed, unzipping a garment bag with a flourish. Dwalin stared. Certain parts of his anatomy busily pasted an image of the sparkly red thing on top of a picture of grinning Nori, reaching the conclusion of ‘Oh, yes’ with a few expletives thrown in for good measure. Dwalin found himself lost for words. Nori’s face fell slightly. “It was your idea,” he muttered, looking defeated as he gazed at the devil’s costume Ori had made.

“Nori,” Dwalin choked, reaching him in one step and crashing his mouth down on Nori’s. The smaller man flailed for a second before he returned Dwalin’s hungry kiss.

“So… you’ll wear it?” Nori asked, his smile growing. Dwalin closed his eyes.

“Mahal give me strength. Yes, I’ll wear the silly witch costume… if you wear _that_.” He eyed Nori’s costume. “Tonight.”

“Of course, I’ll wear it tonight, tonight’s Halloween,” Nori said breezily, pulling his sparkly dress off its hanger.

“No,” Dwalin nearly purred, squeezing one of Nori’s arse cheeks. “ _Tonight_.”

“Oh,” Nori sighed, half-turning to smirk at Dwalin. His face morphed into his most innocent grin, startlingly familiar to anyone who had seen Ori. “Did I show you the garter belt and stockings that come with it?”

Dwalin groaned, falling back on their bed. Nori laughed, walking into the bathroom with a sway in his hips, humming to himself. Dwalin recognised the tune.

 _You look like an angel_  
_Walk like an angel_  
_Talk like an angel_  
_But I got wise_  
_You're the devil in disguise_  
_Oh yes you are_  
_The devil in disguise._

 


End file.
